


Ostracized?

by Rayne1985, Renegadedaiz



Series: The Faize Chronicles: Dino Days [1]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne1985/pseuds/Rayne1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegadedaiz/pseuds/Renegadedaiz
Summary: This is the story of a dude questioning his place in the world when he wakes up knowing nothing about the place he's in.
Series: The Faize Chronicles: Dino Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132103
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interconnected story happening in tandem with another author who is writing the same thing from her own character's experiences.

I heard a loud rumbling sound as i rose to conciousness, there must be a storm, but for some reason, I had heard no warning. The air was unusually chilly, and the rumbling was hurting my head. I opened my eyes and registered blurry shapes and a lot of light. I cried out in pain, lifting my hands to cover my eyes as I sat myself up. 

I opened my eyes again, slowly, to see my left hand outstreched in front of my shielding me from the light, which seemed almost piercing. I was having trouble adjusting; my senses were all jumbled, but i took a moment to notice my implant, which appeared to be glowing a different colour. It whispered to me as it had for so long, telling me it was red. I stood up and took in my surroundings. The ground under my feet wrong, all cold and soft; the sounds around me seemed alien, the rumbling sound continued, but it was almost like it was coming from behind me. I stumbled as i tried to turn around, and saw something that seemed to go on forever almost eating the horizon. As i passed out from sheer terror I heard my implant whisper "ocean"

I dreamed, although I remember nothing but a shriek and blinding light. It was pushed to the back of my mind as I woke to a weird noise in my ear and felt warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes to see a small face staring at me with an almost greedy curiousity, i reached up, stroking it's face, it felt all scaly and my implant told me that it was called a dilophosaur. I hadn't heard of them before. The creature snapped at me and i heard a chorus of chirping and clicking noises, i sat up to find four of them all standing behind the first, they had flaps that almost looked like a collar, i let out a quick laugh as they started growling menacingly. I growled back and they took a step back, almost unsure, for a second. That was all i needed, i shoved the one closest to me and ran. I kept stumbling, the ground was too soft. I heard them chasing me and i looked back, which was a bad idea. They shot goop in my eyes and i couldn't see anymore, i kept running, straight into the arms of another human. "Keep going along the shore, there's safety, you'll see it," he tipped water all over my face "the blindness will pass, just keep going" he pushed me forward screaming a war cry as the creatures charged toward us. I ran, as fast as i could, slipping and sliding as the ground shifted under me. My vision returned and saw something glowing a few meters ahead, crushing plants and sticks under my feet. I stopped to catch my breath when i heard a voice.

"Hail Stranger."


	2. Reflection

"Hail stranger" a voice calls out, startling Me

“A person? There’s a person here? Oh thank the gods. Hello! Hello! Wait. I’ve been running from those damned lizards. I’m not coming down there!” 

I had been so happy to see another person he hadn't noticed the lizard at first. I watched warily as the stranger put an hand protectively on the lizard's head.

“This one is mine. She won’t harm you unless you try to harm us. Who are you, stranger? Are you alright?”

I watched the lizard, cautiously, then slowly makes my way down the hill, as i searched my memories for a name, it took only a few seconds before...  


“My name is Faize. I don’t know how I got here or why. All I know is one minute I’m in the desert, and the next minute, I’m waking up on a beach a bit away from here. And I was trying to find out where I was and all of sudden, four of those damned things were chasing me, spitting poison...”

The stranger frowns, I can't tell if it's directed at me or just general frustration.

“Four of them? Chasing you? Tell me, did you see another man while you were running here?”

“At least, I think there were four. Could have been more. I don’t know. I was running.”

She repeats herself and this time i note a tinge of concern in her voice.

“Eh, another guy? Oh yeah, I did. That psycho just charged right in and told me to head this way to safety. While I was running, he was fighting them off, killing them I think. If he lived or died, I don’t know.”

She sighs and shakes her head, lost in her on thoughts for a second, I wait for her to make a decision, watching the Lizard for any hint of attack.

She motions to the hut with her spear.

“You’ll find safety here. And food. And warmth. It’s not much at the moment, but it’s better than nothing.”

I nod my head, still watching the Lizard 

“I appreciate it. You sure that thing won’t eat me though?”

“Her name is Medusa. She’s a dilophosaur. And a member of my tribe. Insult her again and I make no promises about your safety.”

Medusa lets out a low, menacing growl.

I lift my hand to my temple, i can feel it beginning to throb. I'm worried I've insulted the second person I've seen here and what that might mean for my survival.

“Apologies. It’s just...I’ve not had good experiences with them.”

“No one usually has good experiences with them. But there’s a first time for everything then. Let’s go to the base and you can rest.”

She leads me down to the small base, which consists of a campfire and a small hut, i want to ask for her name, but I'm not sure how well she will take it right now, concern for her friend appears to be taking priority. She offers me food, which i gratefully accept, thanking her although she barely notices.

I watch the lizard, Medusa, curiously, I've never come across a species like hers, but she appears to love her master. I reach up and touch my left shoulder lightly and feel a lingering lonliness that i hadn't had time to really feel until now. I silently eat as i try to remember anything at all about how i got here.

It seems like hours pass with the Woman pacing across the camp, worry obvious on her face now. Medusa let's out a sudden growl making me jump. The woman and i both look up to see a man coming down the hill. I begin to get up to thank him for saving me when the two of them start talking in harsh tones to each other, I lean back down, deciding it can wait until later, I don't want to make it worse. I catch a few words but try not to eavesdrop too much. As they appear to finish their argument, the Woman walks away and the sky opens up. They both seem to be anxious to be inside and out of the rain, to the point i don't think either of them realizes i didn't rush in, until the woman comes out, annoyed and drags me into the hut. 

________________________

We sit silently in the hut each lost in thoughts and memories, it appears to be the first time any of us have had to reflect on our present situation.

The other Man finally breaks the silence.

“So, my name is Wes, and I’m from a floating Island in the sky. Who are you folks?”

His question is friendly, but is heavy, laced with many questions. The Woman doesn't answer, maybe She needs more time, I have been thinking about it since i was offered Sanctuary, so speak up first.

“I’m Faize. I was in the desert, and now I’m here.”

Wes shakes his head and gives a soft “hmm.”

“That’s a rough change for sure, man.”

We look at the Woman, hoping for an answer. She frowns and Medusa raises her head from her lap and stares at us, almost as if daring us to push the issue. It appears she is as possessive of her Master as her Master is of her, She gently scratches the dilo’s frills and shrugs.

“I don’t really know my name. The implant tells me my name is Vex, so I guess that’s me. I don’t remember much about before I woke up here, except there was an island and an endless sea and horizon.”

She pauses, thoughfully, like she's trying to grab onto a memory just out of reach.

“I remember fighting something. I don’t remember what. I know I bred some strong Rex. I remember we were fighters. And I remember I was part of a tribe, a strong tribe. But...I remember nothing and no one else. There was a scream, a light, and I was here," she tells us, trying too hard to be calm.

We are silent for a moment, before Wes speaks.

“I remember a large monkey,” he says. “A fight. There were...quite a few of us, but I don't think I really knew them. I remember a deafening roar and pain. Then a sudden, bright light and I was here.”

“I remember the desert. And I remember going with someone to a desert cavern area. There was something flying and something coming out of the ground. I remember a scream and those lights, and then I was here, too,” I quietly add, technically it's not all a lie.

We all fall silent again, is it coincidence? We all heard screams and saw the lights, and were in fights.

  
A grim thought enters my mind

“Did we die?” I ask, hoping I'm not the only one thinking it.

“If this is the afterlife, then the gods are cruel indeed.” Wes’ tone is low, bitter anger filling the last words.

I watch as the Woman, Vex strokes Medusa, who responds by cuddling closer to her, envy washes over me and on instinct I reach up to my shoulder and my heart hurts. That as well as the smell of the storm and the fire's warmth.

But there's that other thing... 

My heart starts racing, so i close my eyes to slow my panic.

Vex speaks up.

“We can feel, touch, taste, smell, hear. This isn’t the afterlife. This is life.”

“Care to explain what this place is then?”

I didn't even mean to say it, but Vex turns toward me, anger flashing in her eyes.

“I’m just as lost as you, but I know this isn’t the afterlife. This place is alive and real, and so are we. The implants are proof. If we were dead, would we still have these,” she gestured angrily to her left forearm, red tinged Implant faintly glowing, “doing whatever the hell they do? Would we still need them?”

I glare at her, and she glares back, daring me to say something.

It is Wes who breaks the tension.

“I remember mine being gray before.”

He traces his implant with his finger, around the edges once, twice, three times before he stops to speak again.

“Then it was green. Then blue...this time it’s red. But I don’t remember anything else about the time before that.”

Vex and I both study our implants as he speaks, I know mine was the same, but explaining to them is something for another day.

“Mine was gray, green, blue, now red, too,” I confirm  


Vex breaks the silence, asking the one question they all have.

“What happens after red?”


End file.
